


Master and Servant

by Into_Evernight



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boundaries Discussion, Canon, Consent is Sexy, Domination, F/M, Femdom, Light Humiliation, Light S&M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, nanami is 18, submissive tomoe, tomoe consents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Evernight/pseuds/Into_Evernight
Summary: [You treat me like a dog, get me down on my knees; we call it 'Master And Servant'] With only a few weeks left as god and shinshi, Nanami decides to take advantage of her word binding powers a little longer -- and command Tomoe during sex.
Relationships: Momozono Nanami/Tomoe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you can’t guess where I got my inspiration from… Anyway, I’ve always been a fan of the intersecting motifs of religion and sexuality, as they have more in common than we’d like to admit (excuse me for my Blasphemous Rumors). While it depends on the people involved, I personally view sex as a very spiritual experience -- where sometimes worship is involved. Especially if you do get them down on their knees (to pray). :P In conclusion, that’s why Depeche Mode is my favorite band. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> All right, I’ll stop being cringey.

It wasn’t nice of Nanami to sneak into Tomoe’s room while he was in the bath, but it was the only time when the other inhabitants of the shrine had been occupied, allowing her to tiptoe away without notice. After a stressful day, she couldn’t help but seek out his attention -- and a release. That was why she shamelessly burrowed under the duvet in his futon, waiting for him to return.

She bit her lip and grinned as she thought about what she was going to ask him. Despite having only lost her virginity a few weeks ago after her eighteenth birthday, she’d gotten comfortable with him fairly quickly. They’d known each other for two years, had been engaged for some time, and trusted each other completely. There was no reason to hold back anymore.

Although she looked forward to their future together, there was  _ one _ thing she was still curious to try. And that was word binding him during sex. She wanted to play with this fantasy at least once before he became human.

The sound of footsteps just outside the basement hatch tore her from her thoughts and she stifled a giggle, hushing herself. There was the creak of hinges, and she inched deeper into the duvet, scarcely breathing. Tomoe appeared, coming down the steps, idly toweling an ear. Instantly, his eyes snapped across the room, his amethyst gaze so  _ intense _ it made her breath catch.

“Ah, so this is  _ your _ bed now,” he said dryly, but he couldn’t uphold the facade. It cracked, and a smile flickered over his lips.

She pouted. “Don’t act like you’re not happy about it,” she griped. “We’re gonna be sharing a bed in a few weeks, anyway. Right?”

“I suppose.” He draped the towel over a rack, humming.

Not keen to wait, she burst out, “Can I stay the night?”

A wry smile twisted his mouth and he arched an eyebrow. “Is that your way of propositioning me?” He shook his head, eyes falling shut momentarily. “Oh, Nanami.”

“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t going to jump you,” she replied, eyes half lidding as she rearranged the covers, rolling herself in them.

Tomoe sat on the futon, his tail wrapping around his hip, the tip of it flicking. “There’s no need for games. We know what we are to each other. We have done this before.” He smirked. “If you want something, ask for it.”

Mischief glimmered in his gaze, eyes dancing as he withheld his amusement, narrow pupils trained on her.  _ He was making fun of her _ , she thought with another pout. “Stop looking at me like that,” she complained.

“Looking at you like what?” he asked, lying on his stomach, propping himself on his elbows with his face in his palms. His tail swished. A moment of annoyed silence from her end, and he sighed. “You’re stalling. Tell me what you want.”

A giggle escaped and she twisted to face him. Their eyes met, something playful passing between them. That expression on his face, the tenderness in his gaze, relaxed her. She inhaled deeply. “Before you become human, there’s something I wanna try.”

“Hm?” He tilted his head, blinking slowly. “Like what? If you’re referring to the biting and scratching, we can continue that even when I am a human.” Here, he dropped his voice, expression deadpan. “Actually, it would be preferable that way. I can’t hurt you then.”

“No.” She sat up, and he mirrored her, reaching out fussy hands to smooth her unruly hair. Another short laugh, and she brought a hand to her mouth, eyes never leaving his face. Mumbling into her palm, she asked, “What if...I word bound you?”

His hands stilled at her head and his brow furrowed, eyes locking with hers. “What?”

“I mean, what if I word bound you during sex?” She all but whispered it, her face growing warmer.  _ He’d say no; he hated it when she word bound him _ .

“What do you mean?” His tone was clipped, gaze steady. His face gave no indication of what he thought.

Heart thumping, she crawled closer. “Like… If I told you what to do the whole time. I thought it would be kinda fun.” Seeing his non-reaction -- apart from his eyes glued to hers unblinkingly -- she began to doubt herself. By now, her face burned. She tore her eyes away. “Ugh, sorry, you don’t like that. Forget I said it--”

He took her chin in a finger and a thumb, forcing her head up so she could look into his eyes -- those dazzling, ethereal, transcendental eyes. Even without using his yokai powers, he bewitched her. “Nanami.” His voice was smooth and silky and low, drawing a shiver down her spine. He continued, albeit slowly. “I think that would be quite hot.”

The blood rushed to her face, mouth flapping uselessly. After a moment of staring into his calm gaze, she sputtered out, “Really?”

“Really,” he replied, tail swaying in long, gentle motions. “I will allow it. But I have some conditions.”

Mouth dry, she nodded vigorously. “Okay.”

“First of all, don’t tell me to do anything we have not already done. If you want to try something new, ask me,” he began, then paused.

She nodded. “That’s reasonable.”

His gaze remained even; he stared deeply into her eyes. “Second, no vague requests. If you want me to bite and scratch you, do  _ not _ command me to hurt you. There’s no telling what would happen.”

Her face flushed. “Oh -- I didn’t even think about that.”

“Naturally you did not,” he muttered, flicking a sideways glance in her direction. “On that note, if you do want me to bite and scratch you, do not ask me to go further than we already have. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, so you must be  _ very _ specific.” His eyes half shut, never leaving hers.

The more he said, the more her stomach twisted into knots, and she wondered if she could handle this kind of power. “Okay…”

“Finally.” He tilted his head. “If there’s a way for you to build in a failsafe -- a binding that overrides all your other bindings -- that would be best. If you slip up, I need a way out.”

She clenched her fists at her knees. “Okay… So what is the failsafe?”

“A safe word will do,” he said, reaching out to toy with a strand of her hair.

Blinking her large eyes at him, smiling blankly, she asked, “A safe word?”

A long groan left him, and she blushed, suddenly feeling inadequate, ridiculous.  _ He was so experienced _ . Sometimes, she felt like she was nothing more than an awkward, clumsy girl compared to him. “Yes, let’s use a word to stop the game if things go too far. If you will allow me to speak that one word, we should be all right.” She stared at him, unmoving, drawing another sigh. “How about I pick a word? ‘Red’ will suffice.”

She tittered, eliciting a sharp look from him. “Sorry, it sounds funny.” She didn’t understand why he couldn’t just say  _ stop _ , but it seemed important to him based on the way he glared at her, so she didn’t say so much. “Okay. That’s fine with me. How do you wanna test it?”

“It would be best to try it while you’ve bound me to kiss you. Then we will know if I am allowed to speak,” he replied. “Go on. Try it.”

This was where Nanami hesitated. For a moment, they looked at each other, barely breathing, and then she had a spark of inspiration. “Say red when you want to stop, no matter what else I tell you to do,” she said firmly. A second passed, during which his whole body went rigid, and then his stunned expression faded away. A small laugh. “This might be weirder than we thought.”

“You were the one who wanted to try it,” he said with a sly smile. Then, he took her face in his palms, eyes halfway shut. “Now bind me.”

She nodded, then spoke sternly. “Kiss me.”

Immediately, he leaned in, bringing her face closer, lips ghosting hers. Tilting her head, she accepted his invitation, returning the pressure. After a moment, she deepened the kiss, her fingers slipping into the back of his hair, pressing him closer. To test it thoroughly, she held him tightly in place, denying any movement. For several moments, they mouthed deeply at each other, firm and unhurried. His breaths grew shakier against her face, but his hands remained steady. She began to lose herself in it, inundated with his scent and the warmth radiating off of him.

Some time elapsed, and then a muffled sound passed between them. Vaguely, she recognized the word  _ red _ . It didn’t seem he could stop, so she broke the kiss and put a finger to his lips before her binding compelled him to continue. “Stop.” Instantly, he froze. A beat passed, and once she saw his muscles relax, she asked, “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yes. This will do.” Slipping a hand into her hair, he hummed. “But promise me you’ll be careful not to override it.” He paused, bringing a strand of her hair to his mouth. “I will forgive you if you slip up, but check in with me.” Looking at her sharply, he tacked on, “You do realize how much I trust you, don’t you?”

Even if he didn’t say it, she read between the lines, watching his tail flick back and forth in short, snappy movements.  _ She shouldn’t blow his trust _ . “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be careful.” A little voice in the back of her head said --  _ maybe this wasn’t a good idea _ . But her curiosity outweighed that voice. “Do you wanna try it now?”

Without hesitation, he nodded. “Yes.”

Judging by the flush of his cheeks, his labored breathing, the dazzle of his eyes, he was sufficiently aroused.  _ This was a dangerous game _ . The foggy inebriation of desire clouded their judgment, but she pushed forward. Locking eyes with him, she commanded, “Take off all your clothes.”

He flinched, then obeyed, hands fluttering to the tie of his yukata. Self-satisfied with her work, Nanami sat back and watched, trying to hide her wolfish grin. Already, she thought:  _ this was more fun than she’d imagined _ . What girl wouldn’t kill to control her guy like this?

At the sight of him undoing the tie and letting the fabric fall from his shoulders, exposing his torso, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, heart beating faster.  _ Gods, she couldn’t believe she’d gotten so lucky. _ She was nothing compared to him. Every inch of his skin was flawless, the slight muscle on his frame rippling and tense. His hands moved to his hips, shifting his yukata until it came completely off. Unceremoniously, he dropped it to the floor. Then, the dazed look in his eyes faded away.

It occurred to her as she watched that he might not be having as much fun as she was. So she asked, “Can you tell what’s going on?”

He frowned. “I can. It is not like I am in a  _ trance _ .”

“Oh.” Relief flooded over her. “Is it still okay? It doesn’t hurt does it?”

His eyes narrowed but a smirk played over his lips, ears laying back. “My, you ask a lot of questions,” he teased, then shook his head. “I appreciate it. Truly. It’s fine.” His ears lifted and he crawled towards her, but she put a foot on his shoulder.

“No.” Another flinch and he froze in place. “You don’t get to touch me. I’m the one who’s gonna touch you.” An anguished sound left him, and she bit back a snicker at the expression of frustration furrowing his brow. Her eyes drifted to his waist, watching his stomach expand and fall with his desperate breaths, his erection already at full attention. “Do you, like, have a kink for this?” She watched him stare at her, unmoving. “I always thought you were dominant.”

A scoff. “What, I can’t mix it up? This is not the first time a woman has dominated me.”

Feeling bold, she put her foot over his mouth. “Don’t talk about other women. You’re with me now.”

He scowled and swatted her foot away. “Don’t do that.”

A sheepish grin spread across her face, a blush heating her cheeks. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s all right. I simply find it distasteful.” His tail swished, ears pinned back.

_ That pout on his face was too adorable _ . A soft laugh escaped her, and then she sat up, shifting closer. She lighted a hand at his chest, drawing it down, appreciating the hardened muscles beneath her touch. His skin was already damp, and he quivered like he couldn’t  _ stand _ to restrain himself.

His sudden voice cut through her reverie and she jumped. “How does a girl like you know about bondage and domination?”

She smiled impishly, her fingertips drifting to his stomach. The sudden, sharp breath he sucked in was worth it. “Internet,” she replied. “I’m not as innocent as you think. It’s just intimidating at first, you know?”

Eyes wide, he gasped, “ _ Nanami,  _ I never thought you would do  _ that. _ ”

“I was curious, okay?” Her face grew hot, and she hid behind her hands momentarily. “Don’t make fun of me.”

A chuckle left him, and she heard the duvet shift with his weight, felt his shallow breaths against her face. “I’m not.” A pause, then: “Aren’t you supposed to be commanding me,  _ mistress _ ?”

Peeking through her fingers, she managed a smile, her embarrassment fading. The way he looked at her -- like she was the only woman in the world -- set her heart racing. Her confidence flooded back, and she put her hands at his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his jaw. She thought --  _ it felt strange for the roles to have reversed _ . She took cues from the lessons he’d given her, mouthing wetly down his neck to his collarbone, from his collarbone to his chest.

His inhales had deepened, and she paused, smile twitching over her lips, pleased with her work. Pushing his shoulders, she urged him to lie on his back. He acquiesced. Although she’d started this game, she wasn’t  _ quite _ sure how to be sexy or seductive -- but she  _ did _ know how to frustrate him.

“You won’t speak until I tell you to,” she said sternly, biting back a smile at the way he flinched, at the dirty look he gave her. “What? Is that not okay?” He blinked. Realizing he couldn’t possibly answer her, she rephrased the question. “Is it okay?” This time, he nodded. It occurred to her then that she might have overridden his ability to use the safe word, so she asked in a normal tone, “You can still use the safe word, right?”

He met her eyes. “Red.”

“Okay, good.” She sighed in relief. “You want to keep going?” He nodded.

Feeling assured, she slipped down his body, trailing shaky hands over his torso, her resolve wavering.  _ This _ was the part she wasn’t sure about; she’d have to be careful not to do anything they hadn’t done before. It wasn’t like she’d exactly kissed him all over his body before either, but the act seemed benign enough. She flicked her gaze to his face, stomach tight and fluttering, but he only watched her calmly and nodded so she continued.

She pressed her lips from his chest to his stomach, taking her sweet time, reveling in his quiet hums and the way he arched. For a moment, she entertained the idea of telling him to be still, but she dismissed it, not wanting to take away his only other means of communication. She kissed a hot trail from his stomach to his hips, where she scraped her teeth experimentally against the protruding bones. Another glance at his face. His eyes were shut, mouth hanging open and chest wracked with his ragged breaths. Confidence flared in her chest, and she mouthed down to his thighs, running a hot tongue over the insides of them.

_ His erection was right there _ , she thought, staring at it. Her first impulse was to lick it, but then his warning struck her just in time --  _ don’t do anything they hadn’t done before _ . Instead, she opted to run her palms over his thighs and his waist, repeating the motion several times and appreciating the smooth, warm skin under her fingertips. Once again, she had to swallow her laughter at the frustrated grumbles in the back of his throat.

Deciding to have mercy on him, she wrapped a hand around his erection, her eyes locked on his face. Just at that touch, he arched again, sighing. She kept her grip loose, slowly stroking him a few times.  _ She wanted him to whimper _ . Perhaps it was cruel to drive a proud fox like Tomoe to that point, but this was a game they’d never be able to play again. Not in the same way. She wanted to milk it for what it was worth.

Silently, she worked her hand up and down his length, only brushing over the tip once, grinning at the way his body involuntarily jerked. He started to claw at the duvet, and the second his nails tore the fabric, she spoke. “You stop that!” His eyes flew open, wide, mouth sharply downturned. Every muscle in his body was taut, frozen. Realizing she hadn’t been specific, she added, “Don’t tear up the blankets.” An agonized sound, and he brought his fingertips to his teeth instead, biting down on his claws. “That’s better.”

As a reward, she tightened her grip, but continued to stroke him at the same pace. Watching his reactions was  _ fascinating _ . Usually, she was on the receiving end of his annoyingly slow touches, so it was nice to be on the other side of it. After a minute, she decided to take the game up a notch.

“Do you wanna see more?” She toyed with the tie of her yukata. When he nodded vigorously, she couldn’t help but snicker. “You’re so desperate.” An angry sound rumbled in his chest and he glared at her, ears flattening. Offering an affectionate smile, she undid the tie and let the yukata slip from her shoulders. “Aw, don’t look at me like that. I’m not  _ totally _ unfair.”

He quieted. Now that she held his rapt attention, she shed her yukata to the floor and turned around. At first, he was silent, his eyes boring holes into her back. But when she straddled his waist, just an inch from his erection, a huff of protest escaped him. Ignoring it, she wrapped her fingers around his erection, stroking him agonizingly slow, appreciating the way his feet twitched. With her free hand, she brushed her hair over her shoulder so he could see the expanse of her bare back, so he knew what he was missing. Sure enough, a growl left him.  _ But he wasn’t whimpering yet _ .

Perhaps she needed to up the stakes again. She shifted closer, pressing herself against the base of his erection. The sound of him sucking his breath through his teeth sent shivers up and down her spine. Despite teasing him, she had to admit she was getting pretty turned on herself. Swallowing back a whimper of her own, not wanting to show her hand so quickly, she rubbed against his erection. A stifled moan graced her ears.

_ It wasn’t enough _ . She caved and slipped from his body so she could remove her underwear. The motion was ungraceful, and in her haste, she tripped herself, barely catching herself on her palms. From behind her, she heard him burst into laughter. Blushing profusely and glowering over her shoulder, she said, “I guess you don’t want this.” His eyes widened, and he shushed. “That’s what I thought.”

_ Damn it _ , she thought,  _ she’d blown any remotely sexy image she’d had _ . Even if he wasn’t laughing at her, she felt his aura of  _ mirth _ , perhaps worsened by her denial. Face burning, she dropped her underwear to the floor.  _ Time to take back control _ . She leaned against the pillow and spread her knees, pouting at him. He only blinked at her, one fang sinking into his lower lip.  _ He was trying so hard not to laugh _ .

“I’m going to punish you,” she complained. “Get over here and service me.” Her voice wavered, confidence shaken, and she just got another smirk from him, his eyes dancing. “Dammit, Tomoe, stop laughing and go down on me!”

_ That _ did the trick. Perhaps she’d overdone it, because this time, she heard him grunt in addition to wincing. He crawled between her legs, settling with his forearms tucked under her knees, burying his face between her thighs. What she hadn’t expected was for him to start by kissing her thighs and labia, avoiding where she  _ really _ wanted him. Maybe he liked to savor it, but she wasn’t in the mood today.

“I want your tongue on me now.”

Another snap, nearly visible. He obeyed, flattening his tongue and drawing it from her folds to her clit, making her draw a sharp intake of air and shiver. All it took was several strokes of that wet,  _ hot _ tongue, and she was panting. She reached down, threading her fingers through the hair by his ears.  _ Gods, she wanted to touch them _ . It was something she’d never had the guts to do, but they were right there, and it took every ounce of self-control not to grab them, especially when he worked her so  _ thoroughly _ .

Hums turned to soft moans, and she tilted her hips up to meet his mouth. He slid his arms under her thighs and ass, lifting her closer to his face.  _ She wanted more _ . “Suck me,” she ordered, “and finger me.”

Her face flushed as soon as the words spilled from her lips, and she nearly giggled out loud.  _ Did she sound stupid? _ He hadn’t laughed at her, so she supposed she didn’t. That worry flew right out of her head when his lips captured her clit and he sucked on it, leaving her a shaking, gasping mess. Right before her eyes could shut, she felt the tips of his claws graze her folds and she hurriedly adjusted her binding.

“No claws!”

Momentarily, he went rigid. Then, he transformed his hand, nails short and neat, and she exhaled in a rush.  _ That had been a close one _ . Now she saw what he meant by ‘ _ be specific _ .’

Two of his fingers parted her folds, working their way inside her. A sigh of relief collapsed her chest as he penetrated her, massaging that spot inside her that made her legs twitch. Between that and the suction at her clit, she didn’t think she’d last. Already, she rolled her hips up against his mouth, tugging his hair, groaning and clenching her teeth.

“To _ moe _ ,” she said, emphasizing the latter two syllables. “ _ Ah _ , finger me harder.” He began to work his fingers deeper, and she made a noise of displeasure. “No, not that! Stroke me harder.”

Watching as her binding snapped him and drew a rasp from him, his shoulder blades jutting through his skin, she bit her lip.  _ This was awfully fun _ . As he relaxed, she moved her legs, draping them over his shoulders, bursts of pleasure filling her as he rubbed the pads of his fingers over that spot again and again. Her heart thundered audibly in her ears and she couldn’t help but dig her heels into his back and pin him to the futon, her hums turning to quiet cries. Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth, arching her hips up against him.

“Harder,” she panted. As he pressed against that spot, she cried out again, chest heaving. “Oh, my god, yes, like that.”

The sensation of a thousand tiny needles prickled over her skin, her muscles tensing and her body overheating to the point she was uncomfortably sweaty. She rocked against his mouth, pulling his hair, almost oblivious to the pained sound he made. With the last shred of her self-control, she loosened her grip.

“Finish me,” she said through her teeth. Not that he would’ve stopped anyway, since she hadn’t released him.

In response, he sucked her clit with greater intent, stroking her frantically. Perhaps some of that was his own desperation coming out, because she was vaguely aware of him grinding against the futon. Paying that no mind, too focused on that tightening rubber band just below her navel, she pressed his face closer to where she wanted it. Her undoing was the pressure of his fangs through his lips. With a cry of his name, she pressed her feet flat against his back, earning a wheezing grunt from him, that throbbing sensation hitting her so strongly she bucked and thrashed.

It was only after she’d calmed down, dropping to the futon, that she noticed his harsh, muffled breaths and the flinch of his body. He continued to work her, having not been released. “Stop,” she said firmly, and he froze in place. “Sit up.”

Obediently, he rose and sat on his heels, his face flushed, shaking visibly even from where she lay. His breaths were much harder now, claws digging into his palms so ferociously it looked  _ painful _ . And yet that proud fox still hadn’t crumbled enough to whimper.

Even so, she remembered what she’d done to him and decided to check in. Sitting up as well, softening her tone, she asked, “Are you okay?” His eyes locked with hers and he nodded. “Did I hurt you?” Here, he shook his head. “Oh, okay, I was worried ‘cause I thought I was suffocating you.” He lifted an eyebrow, a scoff leaving him, and shook his head more vehemently. “Good, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

She smiled sweetly, cheeks flushed and eyes halfway shut, then slipped into his lap, inches from where he clearly wanted her. Draping her arms around his neck, she pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, an appreciative gesture. His hands started to flutter to her ass, but she scowled.

“No. What did I tell you?” He froze, hands hovering in the air and eyes fixed on space, his body vibrating. “You don’t get to touch me.” She stared into his eyes and then continued, punctuating each word. “Drop your hands.”

As soon as he’d dropped his hands to the futon, he shot her a nasty look. Just by the way he huffed, she could tell she was  _ really _ starting to frustrate him. Although it was mean, she couldn’t help but wrap her legs around his hips, pulling herself closer, letting his erection brush against her clit -- but she didn’t grind against it.  _ “Come on,” _ she silently urged.  _ “Whimper.” _

Instead, he glared. She returned the look, a pout pursing her lips. “You’re so disobedient,” she complained, to which he cocked an eyebrow. “Bad shinshi.” His ears lowered sideways, expression sullen.

Instead of telling him what he’d done wrong, she rubbed herself against him, and that look melted from his face instantly. His eyes fell shut, mouth gaping and fangs showing, a guttural moan sounding from the back of his throat. She pressed her forehead against his, one hand at the base of his head, bringing him down to meet her, the other arm braced on his strong shoulders. His breaths fell humid and heavy against her lips, and she heard him swallow.

Continuing to rub against him, she decided to ask for  _ one _ little favor. “Hey.” His eyes cracked open, and she couldn’t help but giggle, albeit breathlessly. “Can I touch your ears?” This earned her another glare. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, cheeks flushed.

Muffled sounds caught in his throat, and then he huffed. “Red.”

Pausing her movements, she asked, “Do you need to stop?” Here, he shrugged, and she realized -- he needed to talk. “You can talk again.”

It was like a bubble had burst, and he drew a sharp intake of air. “ _ Thank _ you,” he spat. This drew another smile from her as she basked in his exasperation. “I will let you touch them, but no pulling, no folding, and no biting.”

She beamed. “Thank you!” Immediately, she sank her fingers into the velvet fur at the base of his ears, petting them gently. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Oh, I do know,” he replied with a wry smirk, his eyes narrowed. “Don’t think I have not noticed your  _ lustful _ gazes at them.”

Her eyes half-lidded and her lips pursed. “It’s not  _ lustful _ .”

“Then why did you want to touch them during sex?”

That smug, self-satisfied smirk on his face was too much. Her cheeks grew hot. Maybe he didn’t mean to -- or maybe he  _ was _ punishing her -- but he’d taken control. “Bad shinshi!” she reprimanded, grinding against his erection. A shock of delight tingled down her spine at the way his pupils expanded, glass blown and wide, his mouth falling open with a gasping moan. “You’ve lost your privileges. Shut up!”

His body jolted. A growl rumbled in his chest and he scowled at her again. One more slow grind against his erection remedied that. She used her legs and thighs for leverage despite how her muscles cramped from the position. It was more than worth it to stroke his ears, to do what she’d wanted to do  _ forever _ now. And she wouldn’t have this privilege much longer.  _ She’d savor every moment of this _ .

His teeth clenched and he bucked his hips, his breaths cut and dry, sucked through his fangs. That wide-eyed look, that  _ desperation _ on his face, stirred a sense of pity in her.  _ She was torturing him _ , she thought, watching him shiver. She stroked a gentle touch from his head to his cheek, down his neck to his chest, where she pressed her palm flat. Feeling his heart hammering against her hand, her eyes enlarged; he must’ve been about to  _ die _ from need.  _ Stupid fox _ , she thought, putting her hand back at his ear.  _ He hadn’t whimpered or begged yet _ .

It was time for another tactic. Taking one of his hands, she placed it on her breast, squeezing it so he could get a proper feel. His breaths mingled with strangled groans, body shaking more powerfully than ever before. Her hands slipped through the strands of his hair, and she scraped her nails against the base of his ears, leisurely and featherlight. After a few passes of this, she finally broke him -- and it was much more than she could’ve hoped for.

He didn’t just whimper. No, he  _ whined _ . From the way he followed it with a growl, she realized he tried his best to stifle such an unbecoming response. But it bubbled in his throat again, mixing with his growls, and she watched in delight as a deep blush spread across his cheeks.  _ Perhaps it was time to stop humiliating him _ .

“I think I’ll let you,” she said, tapping him playfully on the lips and beaming at him. This elicited an  _ agonized _ , pleading look from him. “Hmm, but how should we do it? I don’t know…”

An agitated groan escaped him. His hand shook violently at her breast.  _ And he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. _ For a moment more, she listened to the rumbles in the back of his throat and his harsh breaths, idly running a palm over his chest, her hips still and body pressed against his erection.

“You know, I’m afraid if we do it now, you won’t last,” she teased. “You’ll come in, like, thirty seconds.” This seemed to be too far, because he  _ snapped _ his teeth at her, his face pink. She shot him a cool look. “Bad fox!” His ears flattened. “Are you gonna be a good shinshi? Or are you gonna be a wild fox?”

He pouted at her, eyes narrow slits. Behind him, his tail swished in deliberate, undulating movements like an angry cat.

“I don’t know, it seems like you’re gonna be a wild fox today. You snapped at me,” she said, rubbing his shoulders slowly. He grumbled, anguished. Delighted, she watched a bead of sweat trickle from his temple down to his tensed jaw. After humming for a few seconds, leaving him suspended in anticipation, she asked again, “So are you gonna be a good shinshi?”

He nodded vigorously, a deep sound  _ almost _ like a sob catching, but she knew him too well to believe it was  _ actually _ a sob.  _ He looked so embarrassed _ , she thought.

To reward him, she pressed a kiss to his mouth, one that he eagerly returned, all teeth and tongue and hot breaths. She allowed it for a moment while she decided what to do with him, and then she grinned, pushing him away. With dancing eyes, she slid from his lap and then lay on her back, spreading her legs, watching his eyes grow huge.

“Get on top of me,” she commanded, “but don’t push inside me.”

_ Another whimper _ . His own desire overlapped with her word binding, and he all but scrambled to climb on her. As he covered her body with his, he groaned. She shut her eyes, suddenly overcome by her own needs.  _ She hadn’t realized she was this worked up again _ . There was something about having him on top of her -- something primal that drew her to him as a man, as a protector. But she’d never tell him  _ that _ .

Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pulled him closer, eliciting a grunt from him. His skin felt so feverish and damp against her own, and now that his weight pressed her down, she could feel the quick expansion of his ribs, the outline of his bones through his skin, the tremors rippling through his muscles. There was no doubt in her mind that if she hadn’t bound him, he’d be  _ pounding _ her right now.

That was why she said, “You can push inside me, but  _ no thrusting _ . Go slow.”

A gasp hitched in his throat, and this time, he didn’t even complain. She sank further beneath him, staring up at his collarbone and neck, finding this dichotomy odd --  _ and yet so thrilling _ . That thought flew from her mind as the weighty tip of his erection brushed against her entrance, and then he guided it inside her, taking his time. By the way he held himself from collapse on a shaky arm, she could tell he strained against her bonds. His neck was stretched and taut, and she heard the sheets shift as he balled them up in his fist. A breathless  _ ah _ pulled from her and she nuzzled against his shoulder.

Finally, he stopped, fully sheathed inside her, making her hyper-aware of the blood pulsing between her legs. The moment extended, yet she gave him no command, instead massaging his back, kissing his collarbone, embracing him. Her touches had him twitching, moaning, and she could feel his heart racing like never before.  _ He must’ve been losing his mind _ .

“Move,” she commanded. “But remember -- no thrusting.” Again, she heard him snap his teeth, another growl rumbling in his chest. “Nuh uh, you promised to be a  _ good shinshi _ . Don’t make me revoke your privileges.”

Even as she spoke, he began to move of his own accord, grinding his hips against hers languidly. A sigh left her and she ran her fingertips along his spine, listening to his breathy  _ ahs _ ; he unraveled before her. Lifting her hips, she allowed him to slip deeper, a whimper of her own escaping. There was something so hot about being united with him, feeling more connected the deeper he reached inside and brushed against all those aching spots. Small, muffled cries left her and she rolled her hips in return, rubbing her clit against the base of his erection.

For a moment, she indulged in this, blinking hazy eyes and twisting to look at his face. His ears laid back against his head, and his eyes were shut, long lashes gracing the paper thin skin of his cheeks, a contrast to the sharp fangs bared as he panted openly. Grinning, she shut her eyes and drew her nails down his back, pleasure building inside her at the jolt of his body, the goosebumps prickling his skin, the shaky moan that wracked his chest so loudly.

“Faster. And harder,” she commanded. When he started flat out  _ pounding  _ her, she hissed. “No! You stupid fox!” He wheezed painfully and froze. “Just a  _ little _ faster and a  _ little _ harder.”

Satisfied as he whimpered, she resumed raking down his back. A small twinge of guilt flickered inside her when she realized she’d called him a  _ stupid fox _ , but she’d blurted it out in the heat of the moment. Apologetically, she kissed his shoulder, and she would’ve taken back her words verbally had he not hit something inside her that made her gasp and buck up against him, his name flying from her mouth.

“Ugh, do that again,” she ordered. “And don’t you dare stop.”

Now that she’d found something so utterly pleasurable, she shut her eyes and let him do all the work, hums leaving her as he rocked his hips. Every so often, she wriggled her hips side to side, rubbing her clit against him, the sparks of ecstasy making her toes curl. He nailed her expertly each time, pulling sounds from her that would’ve been  _ embarrassing _ had she not been so worked up. She cut her nails into his shoulder blades, her cries increasing.

As good as this felt, when she heard him start to pant erratically, she knew she had to slow him down. “Stop!” His body went rigid and he lay unmoving on top of her, his legs and tail straight out. It was so comical she couldn’t help but snicker. “You lie there for a moment and don’t move.”

She waited several terribly long seconds. Then, unable to deny her own pleasure, she asked, “Can I just, like, take what I want from you?” Peeking up at him, she watched him nod, a hum of assent vibrating in his throat.

With that permission, she began grinding fervent circles against his waist. Moans escaped her as that sensation increased, as she took what she wanted from him, unabashed. Grabbing onto his back, holding him tightly, she rocked up against him, angling her thrusts to get him where she wanted, groaning louder. A tiny whine sounded in her ear, and she backed off, taking pity on him.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” she said breathlessly. Then, she resumed an authoritative tone. “Move. Just like you did before.” As soon as he rocked against her again, she crossed her ankles behind his back, writhing beneath him.  _ It felt even better now _ . In shaky tones, she told him, “Bite me.”

He bent down, one hand taking hold of her chin and lifting it. Right before his fangs made contact with her throat, she remembered what he’d told her -- _be_ _specific_. She barely caught it in time, speaking just as the sharp tips started to break skin.

“Gently!” Another snap, and his body trembled. His jaws relaxed and he pressed his teeth delicately into her skin. “A  _ little _ harder.” He adjusted the pressure, teeth sinking into the tender skin just under her jaw.  _ Dangerously close to her pulse _ . The thought struck her then --  _ he could kill her, but he wouldn’t _ .

Deciding that was enough, she sighed and leaned into the moment, shutting her eyes, running a hand in smooth, careful circles over his back.  _ His skin felt deliriously hot _ . The piercing twinge of pain from his teeth mingled with the growing waves of pleasure between her legs. She let herself relax, gasping quietly and focusing on the way he filled her, the way he glided so easily inside her, the depth he penetrated her. Angling her hips, she forced him as deeply as he could get, and even though it was  _ slightly _ uncomfortable, it was so stimulating she ignored the discomfort.

All her teasing had rendered him a shaking mess, and she could feel him coming undone. His breaths fell heavily against her throat and his body tensed, the covers slipping as he dug his toes into them. Whimpers pulled from him, dignity long forgotten. Trying to catch up, she rolled her hips with greater intensity, each movement forceful. Her teeth locked, and that bubble of tension grew below her navel, between her legs. The ache demanded to be satiated.

_ It was time to release him _ . “You can let go,” she said through her teeth. “You’re free.”

Her spell over him burst, and his breath hitched. Immediately, he rocked against her much more quickly, movements uncoordinated and sloppy. Despite that, he maintained enough control to grind against her clit, until he had her crying out his name again.  _ She’d almost forgotten how good it felt when he was in control _ . Whether he used his bewitching abilities or not, she didn’t care -- because he was  _ heavenly _ .

He tried to hold out -- she could tell that much. But he was too far gone, and the moment she heard his sharp intake of air, she knew he’d lost the battle. A long, loud moan filled the room, and he gripped the duvet in shaking fists, driving her into the futon as he reached his peak. A shudder ran through her at the sensation of that wetness filling her, the trust behind the act heightening her own arousal.

Mercifully, he continued to move, inching up her body to provide better stimulation, encircling her head with his arms and holding her close. She returned his embrace, gasps leaving her with each calculated roll of his hips. His name spilled from her lips in breathy whimpers, just above a whisper. That tingling sensation rose once more to a blinding crescendo, and she dropped her feet to dig her heels in, coming up off the futon and rocking her hips against his. Her mouth fell open to release a loud, final  _ ah _ , her hands finding his hair, clinging to the strands near the base of his ears. Her body ached, every muscle and tendon overextended, and then the last several pulses faded as she dropped uselessly to the futon.

Several moments passed, both of them panting quietly, catching their breaths. Eventually, he slipped down her body, lips finding her sweat-ridden temple, her hair, her cheek. She shut her eyes and tilted her head to give him better access, a few sparks of aftershocks shuddering through her, punctuated by a hum. That, too, ceased, and then he withdrew so he could lie on his side next to her.

Running a hand over her front, Tomoe kissed her forehead soft and sweet. “Satisfied?”

A grin spread across her face, so wide it made her cheeks hurt, and she shut her eyes. “Yeah, that was a lot of fun.” She took a moment to breathe, then gazed up at him, touching his cheek, his lips. “Was it fun? Did I go too far?”

His eyes narrowed and he smirked, lips slightly pursed, his tail twitching behind him. “A little.”

Her stomach leapt, and she scrambled to sit up. “Oh, no, I’m sorry -- what did I do wrong?”

A burst of a laugh left him, and he sat as well, grabbing her in his arms. His laughter morphed into a growl, and he lifted her off the futon momentarily, drawing a small shriek from her. “Nothing, except work me up so much.” He mouthed at her neck, tone low. “But I enjoyed it.”

Now it was Nanami’s turn to laugh, and her body went slack from relief. “I’m so glad -- I was scared I hurt you.”

“Now, you and I both know you could not do that,” he replied, his ears pricked up, tail swishing in more playful motions. “Silly Nanami. I am a yokai. You’re not strong enough to hurt me.”

“For now,” she grumbled, and he lifted an eyebrow.

They looked at each other for a moment, unyielding. Their staring contest broke when she cracked first, bursting into soft giggles. A smile gradually spread across his lips as well, and then he laughed.

“Do not make me change my mind about becoming human,” he said, nipping at her lower lip. Then, purring against her mouth, he said, “Or maybe I do want you to hurt me.”

Her eyes widened, and she shoved him back, another tiny shriek leaving her. “Tomoe!” Based on his smirk and his glittering eyes, she deduced he didn’t mean it.

“At least you will not be able to call me a stupid fox anymore,” he said, tapping her nose and chuckling. Before she could complain, he rolled off the bed. “Now you’ve undone the good of my bath. I will have to take another.”

Scrambling to her feet, she hastily wrapped herself in her yukata. “Not without me you won’t.”

He followed suit, pulling his own yukata on, tilting his head and flashing her a wry smirk. “I hope you know what you’re signing up for.”

In response, she smirked and grabbed his tail. He huffed, pulling his tail from her hold, but he held his tongue. A part of her wondered if human Tomoe would be so  _ lecherous _ , but in the end, she realized -- she really didn’t mind at all. They exchanged a small smile, and then ascended the steps to the main floor.


End file.
